Dimension Police
The Dimension Police (ディメンジョンポリス Dimenjon Porisu) are a clan from the nation of Star Gate. Their themes are based around superheroes and supervillains, both using a strategy to manipulate the power of ones or opponent's vanguards. The heroes of Dimension Police primarily revolve their skills around powering up their vanguards to unlock their skills and gain benefits in the form of acquiring more criticals or standing rear-guards on top of the power increase. The villains of Dimension Police, who made their debut in Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada, reduce the vanguard of your opponent's power, gaining benefits from having a weakened opponent and making it easier for their units to deal damage, especially the rear-guards. In the anime, the members of Team Caesar; Kenji Mitsusada, Gai Usui, and Yuri Usui use this clan. Kenji's style is based on Dimensional Robo, while Yuri's is based on Enigman. Jun Mutsuki also used this clan focusing on the Zeal ride chain. Sets containing Dimension Police cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (4 cards) *Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows (18 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 cards) *Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada (26 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (17 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades (??? cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 12: Dimensional Brave Kaiser Starter Sets *Starter Set: Dimensional Brave Kaiser Races Shared Races *Alien *Battleroid *High Beast *Human *Workeroid Sub-clans *Dimensional Robos *Metalborg List of Dimension Police cards Grade 0 *Army Penguin (Draw) (Workeroid) *Cosmo Fang (Stand) (Battleroid) *Demonic Eye Monster, Gorgon (Critical) (Alien) *Dimensional Robo, Daibattles (Critical) (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daicrane (Draw) (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daimagnum (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Goflight (Stand) (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Gorescue (Heal) (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Goyusha (Battleroid) *Dissection Monster, Kaizon (Heal) (Alien) *Enigman Flow (Alien) *Guide Dolphin (Stand) (High Beast) *Gem Monster, Jewelmine (Draw) (Alien) *Hypnosis Monster, Necrory (Alien) *Justice Cobalt (Critical) (Alien) *Justice Rose (Heal) (Alien) *Larva Beast, Zeal (Alien) *Noise Monster, Decibelon (Stand) (Alien) *Warrior of Destiny, Dai (Human) *Workerpod, Saturday (Workeroid) Grade 1 *Analytic Monster, Gigabolt (Alien) *Beam Monster, Raydram (Alien) *Commander Laurel (Alien) *Cosmo Roar (Battleroid) *Diamond Ace (Alien) *Dimensional Robo, Daibrave (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Dailander (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daimariner (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daishield (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daitiger (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Gocannon (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Kaiser Grader (Battleroid) *Enigman Ripple (Alien) *Eye of Destruction, Zeal (Alien) *Fighting Saucer (Battleroid) *Glory Maker (Alien) *Karenroid, Daisy (Battleroid) *Land Battle Support Type, Enigship (Battleroid) *Magical Police Quilt (Human) *Mysterious Navy Admiral, Gogoth (Alien) *Psychic Grey (Alien) *Speedster (Battleroid) Grade 2 *Assault Monster, Gunrock (Alien) *Combined Monster, Bugleed (Alien) *Cosmo Beak (Battleroid) *Cosmic Mothership (Battleroid) *Cosmic Rider (Battleroid) *Devourer of Planets, Zeal (Alien) *Dimensional Robo, Daibarrett (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daidragon (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daidriller (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daifighter (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daiheart (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Kaizard (Battleroid) *Electric Monster, Whipple (Alien) *Enigman Wave (Alien) *Enigroid Comrade (Battleroid) *Masked Police, Grander (Human) *Operator Girl, Mika (Human) *Platinum Ace (Alien) *Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady (Battleroid) *Twin Order (Battleroid) Grade 3 *Dark Dimensional Robo, "Яeverse" Daiyusha (Battleroid) *Electro-star Combination, Cosmogreat (Battleroid) *Enigman Cyclone (Alien) *Enigman Rain (Alien) *Enigman Shine (Alien) *Enigman Storm (Alien) *Galactic Beast, Zeal (Alien) *Interdimensional Ninja, Tsukikage (Alien) *Lady Justice (Alien) *Miracle Beauty (Alien) *Original Saver, Zero (Alien) *Space Dragon, Dogurumadora (Alien) *Subterranean Beast, Magma Lord (Alien) *Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser (Battleroid) *Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyard (Battleroid) *Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha (Battleroid) *Super Dimensional Robo, Goeagle (Battleroid) *Super Dimensional Robo, Shadow Kaiser (Battleroid) *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser (Battleroid) *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha (Battleroid) Category:Dimension Police